


Maybe not so bad

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Thomas Sanders moves one day into a house. Only to find out that it’s haunted. But maybe it’s not as bad as people say it is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure about warnings but there’s ghosts so ofc some minor mention of: Food, fainting, a hole  
> In the next chapters there will be some mention of how the ghosts died but there won’t be anything in detail, it’s more of a summary. Just be prepared of you don’t like it  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Thomas had been searching for some time after a new house. He didn’t need something too big, just enough to film in. He also wanted an extra room. But he had found a perfect house. It was a bit outside the city but there were still people living close by. It had two big rooms and one small. It even had a small backyard. Turned out his grandmother had lived there for a few years. 

“You shouldn’t buy it.” Thomas was sitting at a café, supposed to sign the contract a bit later but a woman at the table next to him had started to talk. She had a man with her.   
“What?”  
“I heard you are supposed to buy that old house” she continued. Swirling around the spoon a little in her coffee. “But I would advise you not to.” Thomas looked confused. Sure it was an old house but that didn’t change anything.   
“Why would you say that?” he asked instead.   
“Many people have lived there.” the man suddenly started to talk. “Just for a few years. Said it’s haunted.” Thomas couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. He didn’t believe in ghosts. So rumors of a haunted house wouldn’t change his mind.

Thomas sighed happily. He had just moved in and gotten everything in place. He couldn’t be happier with it. He sighed, not really wanting to make his own food after moving everything around. So he got out of house, making sure everything was closed.   
-  
Logan waited for awhile. Counting to five minutes after the click. He then turned back to visible. The house had a new owner again, meaning a new decoration. It got worse with every owner it seemed like. Soon after, the others also turned visible.   
“Look at this!” Patton said. He seemed to like every change. “Is it not pretty Logan?”   
“It is not pretty. Look at it!” he waved around widely. Roman snickered.   
“It’s sure better than the previous owner. All those flowers made me sick!”   
“I agree with princey” Virgil added to Roman’s statement. They looked around for awhile. Logan pointing out everything that was wrong in the house. It wasn’t a small list.   
-  
Thomas returned after some time. Locking up the door. He looked up and started to scream, making the four strange men scream too. As soon they stopped screaming Thomas looked at them. One vanished before he could get a good look at them. There was one that seemed to be Thomas’ age. In fact the odd man could be Thomas’ twin. But his clothes looked old. A grey vest and pants, a blue bowtie and white shirt. The big round glasses seemed older too. The clothes had a few red spots and the end of the pants was ripped apart. Some of the cracks even had a crack up to the knee. But he was nearly see through. He looked down. The feet weren’t touching the floor. In fact the other two didn’t touch the floor either, and they were also a bit see through.   
“Who- What-” Thomas looked around, confused. “Where’s the fourth one? What is going on? Who are you? How did you get in?!” The three looked at each other. Then one of them started to talk. He looked young. Small old looking glasses, a dark blue vest, jacket and pants. A black tie and white shirt. But the most shocking was the big red hole at the chest.  
“Please do not scream again. Or faint. But we are not really alive. And we are living here-”  
“Heh, living” Roman chuckled. Thomas stared at him. It couldn’t be right? Could it? Thomas stared at them all, not believing in them at all. But at the same time, how would they come in if they were alive? Everything had been closed and nothing was broken in. But he didn’t have much time to conflict with himself. Because soon he blacked out.  
-  
“Is he… dead?” Virgil had turned visible again. They all stood around the man. Patton leaned forward a bit, tilting his head a bit.  
“No” he then said. Moving to stand up straight again. “His chest seems to be moving a bit.”  
”We should be invisible all the time” Virgil argued. He seemed nervous.   
”There is no reason while the Mister lives here” Logan pointed out.   
”I agree with him for once. He has already seen us.” Roman nodde. Pointing at the man. Virgil glared at him.  
”He fainted!”   
”And?” Roman flew up slightly, laying down in the air with a leg over the other.   
”He could have gotten hurt!”  
”And I could have been killed! Oh wait, I ALREADY AM!” Logan rolled his eyes at the overdramatic ghost. He still didn’t like him. Even if it was years since they first met. It took him years to get used to Patton. Luckily Patton had been easier. Roman was just way too over dramatic for Logan’s liking.  
“Stop it now. The Mister is waking up again.” They backed a bit and watched. Logan wasn’t wrong. Thomas blinked a few times but didn’t move from his spot. He looked around.   
“I thought I dreamed…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets an unwanted guest in the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: Mention of dried blood, background nudity (it’s nothing graphic at all it’s mentioned twice or so),some small not graphic talk about death (it’s not long at all and not really graphic)
> 
> I am glad you guys like it :3

Thomas woke up early the next morning. At least early for him. He yawned and stretched before checking his phone. It had a lot of new notifications as always, he wasn’t even surprised at that point. Being a famous youtuber included all the notifications. He put away his phone as he got up from the bed. After watching what clothes he had packed up he decided on just going through the day in pyjamas. It was supposed to be a lazy day after all. The only plans he had included watching movies, going through tumblr, getting food and plan the next video. 

“I’m just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party ~” Thomas sang. He was bathing in the bathtub he had gotten with the house, even if it was in the middle of the day. Thomas had decided he deserved it.   
“You have an amazing singing voice.” The voice startled Thomas badly. Quickly sinking down a little and tried to cover as much of his body as possible. He stared at the man. It was one of those floating men. He didn’t look like the other two. It was a costume. It looked like something a prince would wear, only it was way simpler. It was shining white pair of pants and jacket, the jacket had something looking like a turtleneck however it was open at the throat. He had golden epaulettes on the shoulders. He had a red emblem on his right chest, but Thomas didn’t see what it was, he also had a red sash. Not much felt off. Except for one spot at the left side of the sash, there was a slightly darker red spot.   
“Stop staring, I know I am fabulous” the odd man said. Thomas remembered the situation. He was naked in a bathtub with one of the floating men in the room. He had no idea how the strange man got in. The door never opened. Maybe the way the floating men got in last night.   
“I am sorry I… Why are you… How…” he sighed. “Why are you looking at me when I’m bathing? I’m naked!” The man moved to lay on his stomach. In the air. Thomas was sure he had gone insane. Knocked his head and started to imagine things. He should really go and get it checked out.  
“It wasn’t my intention. But you just sing so good!” Thomas frowned. Did the floating man really watch him because of his singing?  
“Okay listen… What’s your name?”  
“Roman. Roman Prince.”  
“Oh… So you are a prince?” The man, Roman, shook his head. It would make sense, and yet not. USA got rid of royalties years ago with the revolution, but why was he named ‘Prince’ then?   
“My last name is Prince. But really, your voice-”  
“Why do you care about it?”  
“Well I can also sing~” Before Thomas could say anything the stranger started to sing. Thomas couldn’t really argue him. Roman could sing really well. As if-  
“I was supposed to be in a musical, but-” the man gestured to his chest. Thomas frowned.   
“What happened?” The floating man made a strangled noise. Moving again to sit in the air, as if he was on a invisible chair.  
“What happened?” Roman huffed. Then he pointed at his chest again. Where it was slightly darker. “I was at home, this home, trying to get into my role when my friend backstabbed me! Came from behind and stabbed me here-” he turned around to show his back. It was blood red on the side of the sash, more to the middle. But most was hidden. Roman then turned back. “And when he got me a bit weak he stabbed me here!” He pointed, yet again, at his chest. Thomas stared at Roman. He had totally forgotten that he was, in fact, still in the water. Still naked.   
“Can you close your eyes so I can change?” Thomas asked. That would give him time to wrap his head around everything. Roman closed his eyes. Dried himself off quickly. Then Thomas changed into a pair of cozy pants and a normal t-shirt.   
“You can look again” he said as he was done. Roman did so. “Anyways. Are you… Really dead?”  
“Yepp, you can say so.”  
“And you died here?”  
“Well… In your living room, but yes. In this house.”  
“When?”  
“1987” Roman answered quickly. Thomas just stared at him again. He really needed to see if he hadn’t hit his head on something, because he was sure he had gone insane. Or maybe he was just hungry. He needed food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets an old dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of past Death, Mention of a past bombing   
>  It was some time ago since I last posted. 90% of this was written on paper first while I didn’t have internet and had to make Changes so I hope it’s still fine :3

It was a few days later. He hadn’t seen the floating men since the bathroom accident. It just made it clear. He had hit his head and hallucinating. But it was over. Now he could just ignore everything without thinking he was crazy. Thomas was half sitting, half laying, on the couch, Tumblr on the computer. It was not that much new on his feed. There was some new fanart, also surprisingly much more animals today though. He scrolled down and reblogged some stuff here and then.

Until there was a squeal. He jumped and his computer nearly fell off. There was the strange man who looked alike him. He looked at the man. Or ghost.  
“He-Hello?”  
“Hello!” The thing or man smiled widely. It was a strange voice but yet so fitting somehow. Dark and mature. Yet so happy.   
“You’re… One of - like-” Thomas tried to get his words out. But it was hard and so strange, he thought that they weren’t there but now it started to seem like they could be real. Thomas actually lived in a haunted house, the woman had even warned him!  
“Like what?” The man tilted his head so quickly it seemed painful.   
“Like Roman Prince?”  
“Like ghosts?” the man chuckled. Thomas got an odd dad vibe from him. As if the man had many kids despite looking 30, or maybe he was older. Thomas didn’t know. “Than yes. I am a ghost, like Roman.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“You just did. But go on.”  
“How did you realise that you’re a ghost?” He asked carefully. Was it rude to ask that?  
“I just knew. I know that when I was alive the house was not like this.”  
“How so?”  
“Before I died it was an orphanage I owned. I don’t know that happened to it right after my death” He paused, than he frowned. “I don’t remember much right before I died.”  
“Roman Prince seemed to remember it.”  
“Well that was different, I found out. Apparently I ‘woke up’ as a ghost years after I died. The others became a ghost right after” he shrugged as if it was nothing. Thomas stared at him. Than it clicked in him, he had read about an orphanage, last and first in the town.   
“Are you Patton Foley?”  
“Yeppers, that’s me! How did you know?”  
“Well I read about the town. Year 1900 an orphanage was built, first and last here, named Foley Home.” Thomas answered, he still had the paper with history and stuff about the town. “Only to be bombed down in 1905. Everyone but the loved owner survived. A year later they decided to build a house there.” Patton nodded with teary eyes. Thomas felt bad for him. Having to be reminded of what happened.   
“That’s me. I still miss the kiddos. No more dad puns.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sure they missed you a lot.”  
“Thank you kiddo, need a hug and pat-on the back?” He grinned. Thomas just chuckled, noticing the name pun.   
“I’m fine without it. But thanks for the offer.”  
“It’s alright kiddo- is it alright to call you kiddo?” Thomas stopped, it was a sudden and strange question. But he knew that the man would feel better if the answer was yes.   
“Sure” he said. “You are older after all.”  
“Thank you!” The ghost man smiled widely again. Thomas smiled back. Maybe he could live with it after all.


End file.
